Staff Ranks
Main Info Staff ranks are given to players who become staff members through the acceptance of an application and each one has different responsibilities. Ranks are listed from those with the least responsibility to those with the most: 'Trial' Trials, also known as the Trial rank, are Staff Members below Helpers. Obtaining the rank gives the player an aqua Trial tag. You can apply for trial here, www.chaoticprison.net/application . Players need to have had their application accepted to become a Trial. This means that not every applicant will become Trial. Applicants need to have shown dedication to the server, and helpfulness. Perks/Perms: * /kick - Kick a player for any illegal action. /kick Reason can be chat formatted. * /mute - Mute a player for saying something illegal, or spamming. /kick Datediff is formatted as: #y #d #m #s - 1y = 1 year, 1d = 1 day, 1m = 1 minute, 1s = 1 second. * Aqua &3 Name and Trial Suffix. 'Helper' Helpers, also known as the Helper rank. Helpers check the Chaotic Prison chat and forums for any rule breakers and alike while helping the Community. Players can achieve this rank by successfully applying to become a Trial and being promoted by the Owner. Being a Helper grants the player a few more tools to maintain order on Chaotic Prison than a Trial has. Perks: * ALL TRIAL PERKS * /jail - Jail a player to lock their commands and location. /jail There are four jails to choose from. * Aqua &3 Name and Helper Suffix. 'Moderator' Moderators, also known as the Moderator rank, abbreviated as Mod. Players can achieve this rank by being promoted from Helper by the Owner. Being a Moderator grants the player a few more tools to maintain order on Chaotic Prison than any rank below it has. Perks: * ALL HELPER PERKS * /nick - Nickname a player after they've bought Donor or higher. /nick The nickname is formatted to the players request, and based on their donor rank. The color is either none, or their donor rank's color. +Insane+ and CUSTOM can have their usernames formatted in any way they'd like. long as it does not resemble and staff ranks * /ban - Ban a player from the server for illegal actions. /ban Reason can not be chat formatted. This is usually done for hacks, or advertisements. * /tempban - Temporarily ban a player from the server for less severe illegal actions. /tempban Reason cannot be chat formatted. This is usually done for AFK-Mining, or abusing commands. * Dark Green &2 Name and Mod Suffix 'Developer' Developer, often abbreviated as Dev is a Staff rank which you can achieve by being reached out from the Owner. A developer's job is to code new custom plugins to make the players' time on Chaotic more enjoyable and fun. Perks: * Total control on the amount of fun players have. * Create plugins and be known for them. * Aqua &3 name and Dev Suffix. 'Head-Moderator' Head-Moderator, abbreviated as Head Mod is a Staff rank which you can achieve by being promoted from Moderator by the Owner. Head-Moderator is pretty much your trial for Admin. For the first 1-2 months as Head-Moderator, you will only be trusted with certain permissions. If the Owner trusts you enough after these months, the player will be granted OP. Players who reach this rank or higher will also be considered Veterans when they retire. Perks: * ALL MODERATOR PERKS * Plot world building abilities. * Suffix abilities suffix . * /fly 'Admin' Administrator, or more frequently abbreviated as Admin can be achieved if you do a good job as Head-Moderator and the Owner feels that you are ready to become an Admin. Admins work closely with the Owner. Perks: * Nearly everything. * You will be given OP, but will not have the ability to OP other players. 'Owner' The Owner of Chaotic Prison, manages the Staff team and keeps the server running. The Owner is called OwningProdsMC. Perks: * Owner! Can do ANYTHING on the server without consequence. * /op /op Gives OP to players.